Zulu Alpha
by FanWriter2011
Summary: Inspector Dale 'Smithy' Smith has his job cut out for him when Sergeant Alice Smith from Barton Street comes to help out, only for Smithy's past to come and haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

DI Neil Manson had officers in the meeting room. Inspector Dale 'Smithy' Smith stood with Sergeant Callum Stone.

'We all know this case has gotten a little wider than we first thought. Barton Street have been trying to solve this case on their end and found it connects to ours so their Superintendent suggested we join forces. He will be sending over his Inspector and one of his Sergeants to give us as much help as they can.' Neil explained.

Inspector Henry Frank and Sergeant Alice Smith were led into the room by DC Mickey Webb.

'Sorry we're late. Barton Street's gotten hectic this morning.' Henry apologised.

'Would you be able to brief us on what you identified?' Neil gestured for them both to take the front.

'Right. Of course. I'm Inspector Henry Frank and this is Sergeant Alice Smith. Sergeant Smith has been putting the case together for about three months. It seems to be connected to Birmingham, so Alice is doing liasion between our station and theirs.' Henry looked to Alice.

'You may have already come across Steven Malice, but his network goes deeper than the known associates. After talking to DCI Herring at Birmingham she has given us a few more names and faces to add to the pile. We've got his cousin Terrance Malice tied in this as an arms dealer, Frank Docherty as Steven's dealer, Thomas Gray as Steven's merchandise driver and Peter Longley as Steven's information gatherer and purchaser. Peter gets information on what's in demand and gets Steven to feed the demand. What I got from Peter last time we met, Steven is looking to get his hands on some Mac 10s. Whatever this deal is going in for, it's more than we've dealt with before. The amount of form varies. They have murder, kidnap, arms dealing, robbery, drug dealing, hijacking cars, assault, rape, ABH, GBH and handling stolen goods among a variety of other charges amongst them. If we tackle this deal at all, we can't go in half-cocked or we're all screwed and they'll get away with everything.' Alice put all they had on the board.

'What we can do is make sure we're there for when they do this deal. We'll need to find out time and place before the time window is gone completely.' Henry explained.

'Talk to people on the streets and get as much information as we can on these people. Get all their associates.' Neil dismissed them.

Everyone got moving, but Smithy kept looking at Alice.

'You alright, Smithy?' Callum asked him.

'I've seen her before from somewhere.' Smithy was worried.

Alice got herself to a computer. Neil led Henry to Smithy and Callum.

'Inspector Frank, this is Inspector Smith and Sergeant Stone. They'll help if you need to get uniform involved.' Neil introduced them.

'My Sergeant not what you expected?' Henry laughed a little.

'No. Not quite.' Smithy kept looking at her.

'She's definitely as determined as her mother. I'm surprised they're both doing well in positions.' Henry chuckled.

'What do you mean?' Callum asked.

'Well, Sergeant Smith has only been in the force almost four years and got to Sergeant from her skills excelling any other officer I've got. Her mother was the same. Alice's mother is DCI Herring at Birmingham. Neither of them take time off and they don't get off cases until they're sure they're completely solved. I don't know how they do it.' Henry shrugged.

'If Sergeant Smith's mother is DCI Herring, why is her last name Smith?' Callum was curious.

'It's her mother's way of letting Alice know who her father is. They were together for a bit whilst DCI Herring was in London in the nineties, as a PC then, and had to go back to Birmingham, only to find she was pregnant with Alice. Alice always kept a picture of her parents in her wallet, but she's not found him yet. All she knows is he was an ex-army who was going to join the Met. Neither of them found out which station they were stationed at.' Henry said.

Smithy looked at Alice, shocked at her past. Alice got a call.

'Sergeant Smith?' Alice answered.

Alice got a reply.

'Thanks. I'll pass it on, ma'am.' Alice hung up.

'Sergeant Smith, what have you got?' Henry asked.

'DCI Herring believes they have activity on our men in Solihull and Birmingham, sir.' Alice reported back.

'Excellent.' Henry liked getting results.

'Shall we introduce you to the uniformed officers?' Callum offered.

'That would be wise. Sergeant Smith, if you'll accompany us?' Henry was being demanding.

'Sir.' Alice got up from her chair.

The four of them walked through the station and to the briefing room. Sergeant Jo Masters was briefing the uniformed officers when they entered.

'Sir, any extra information to pass to the troops?' Jo asked Smithy.

'We'll be working with Barton Street for a while. This is Inspector Henry Frank and Sergeant Alice Smith from Barton Street. They'll be helping us with the crime ring.' Smithy explained.

Jo gave the signal for the troops to go. Jo walked over to them.

'This is Sergeant Jo Masters.' Smithy introduced her.

'I hope this is a tight ship here, Inspector Smith.' Henry wasn't sure.

'I can assure you it is, Inspector Frank.' Smithy wasn't giving an inch.

'I slightly doubt it, seeing your officers.' Henry wasn't pleased.

'Sir, perhaps we ought to be sorting out the crime ring instead of lecturing Sun Hill's officers. They're doing as good a job as you are in the circumstances, sir.' Alice didn't like Henry's attitude.

'Fine.' Henry walked away.

'Sorry. He's a little territorial.' Alice apologised.

'Sergeant Smith!' Henry called.

'Coming, sir.' Alice was annoyed.

Alice walked to Henry and led him back up to CID. They walked towards the meeting room.

'How do you stand it here?' Henry moaned.

'It feels familiar, sir. I just do my job as best I can in the circumstances.' Alice shrugged.

'Do you think that Inspector Smith could be a possibility?'

'I'm not sure. He might not be called Dale, for all I know.'

'You should talk to him. It could be him.'

'I'll talk to DCI Herring first. I don't want her feeling dejected by me trying to find him after all she's done for me.'

Henry stopped her in the corridor.

'She's more likely to get you killed, Sergeant Smith. I'd suggest you take matters into your own hands. Ignore your mother.'

'I can't do that, sir. You know that better than anyone. She's all I have left of my family.'

Henry slapped her. Neil came out the meeting room and saw it.

'Is everything alright?' Neil asked.

'Yes. It's fine.' Henry wasn't happy.

Henry walked past Neil into the meeting room. Neil walked to Alice.

'Are you alright?' Neil checked.

'I don't know, Gov.' Alice confessed.

'Will you walk with me?'

Alice walked with Neil to his office. He shut the door behind them and offered her a seat.

'What was that about with Inspector Frank?'

'He's warning me off talking to my mother, DCI Herring, about a situation that has arisen.'

'What situation?'

'My mother had a bit of a relationship with my father before getting recalled back to Birmingham. She found she was pregnant. We never found my father. My mother remembered his name and when I was born she gave me his last name, so I could try and find him. His name is Dale Smith. He's ex-army and was planning on joining the Met, but we never found which station he was put in.'

'Sergeant Smith, do you believe you should call DCI Herring for advice on what to do?'

'Yes, Gov. I don't want her to feel dejected after all she's done for me.'

'Call her and see what she says. I know that our Inspector Smith fits that profile.'

'Thanks, Gov.'

'One more thing. Don't let Inspector Frank push you around or hurt you like that. You're meant to be his colleague and friend. He shouldn't be able to do that to you.'

'I'll give it a go, Gov.'

Alice was allowed to leave. She got to the landing above the stairs and used her phone.

'Mum, I think I found him.' Alice was shaking.

Alice got a reply.

'Am I ok to tell him? Can I talk to him about our situation?'

Alice got another reply.

'Thanks. I'll let you know what happens.'

Alice hung up her phone. She walked down the corridor and almost bumped into Mickey.

'Sergeant Smith, right?' Mickey checked.

'Alice.' Alice nodded.

'Ok, Alice, we've just got a trail to a warehouse on your patch. This is the address. Do you think we could borrow a couple of your officers, just to help us with the area?'

'I'm sure I can get as many as you need.'

Alice got out her radio.

'Sierra Bravo from 158, can we have a unit come to Sun Hill and accompany two CID officers to a warehouse near our station, over.' Alice called it in.

'Sierra Bravo, received. The unit will be over in a few minutes, over.' Alice's radio replied.

'Thank you.' Mickey was grateful.

'Let me know if you need anything else from Barton Street.' Alice smiled back.

Mickey left with DC Terry Perkins. Alice walked to the meeting room and got to the desk she was at earlier.

'Sergeant Smith, your mother is hassling me. Deal with her, alright?' Henry snapped.

'Sir.' Alice got out the room and called her.

Alice waited for a reply.

'Mum, what's going on?' Alice asked.

Alice got a reply just as Smithy and Callum were walking back to the meeting room.

'Whoa, slow down. Who's been located?' Alice was worried.

Alice got a reply. She leaned her head against the wall.

'Are you sure it's him?' Alice hoped it wasn't.

Alice got another reply.

'I'd better watch my back then. I'll report it to Sun Hill, alright. Just keep yourself safe. I'll be fine.' Alice hung up.

Alice put her phone away.

'Sergeant Smith?' Callum saw she was worried.

'Yeah?' Alice tried to put the thought away.

'Everything alright?' Callum asked.

'I think it will be when my uncle backs off hassling my mother because I was born.' Alice wasn't too happy.

Alice got back to her desk and typed in another name and got his picture printed off. She stuck his picture on the board and wrote DANIEL HERRING, DRIVER FOR MALICE underneath it.

'Sergeant Smith, who's Daniel Herring?' Neil returned.

'My mother's brother who's deciding to hassle my mother to back off his patch in the deal. He's heading in this direction. He may also come looking for me because of the circumstances I was born in.' Alice wasn't pleased.

'He doesn't like your father?' Neil guessed.

'Nope. So, the sooner I find him the better before Daniel Herring does.' Alice walked away from the board.

'Smithy, can I have a word?' Neil got Smithy to walk with him into the corridor.

'What is it, Gov?' Smithy asked.

'Do you recognise her?' Neil asked.

'A little. I don't think I've met her though.'

'I talked to her earlier and she told me her father's name is Dale Smith. He was ex-army and wanted to join the Met. Tell me, Smithy, what are you going to do about it?'

'Does she know it's me?'

'She's starting to. I'd suggest you talk to her about it before your chance is gone for good.'

'You think she needs a father figure?'

'It appears to me she hasn't had one. If she's your daughter, do something before she's gone and her mother gets her transferred to Birmingham.'


	2. Chapter 2

Neil walked back to the meeting room, Smithy following. Alice had CCTV up and Callum was watching it over her shoulder.

'There's the Malice cousins going into the warehouse.' Callum identified them.

'Hang on, DC Mickey Webb asked for two of my officers to accompany him and another officer from here to go to that warehouse. They're still in there.' Alice was worried.

Alice got her radio ready.

'Sierra Bravo 190 from 158, leave building immediately. You have Malice cousins at your location, over.' Alice called in.

She didn't get a response.

'Sierra Bravo 190 from 158, abort immediately. Do you copy, over?' Alice was getting worried.

There was still no response.

'Sierra Bravo from 158, do you still have location of 190, over?' Alice hoped.

'Sierra Bravo, they are still at the warehouse, over.' The radio replied.

'Sierra Bravo from 158, show me dealing. I'm on my way down there now, over.' Alice wasn't giving in.

Alice left the meeting room quickly. She dashed down the stairs and walked through the station.

'Sergeant Smith, stop!' Callum caught up to her.

'I put officers in danger sending them down there. I have to do something. Two of your officers are with them! I can't just sit here when my fellow officers are under threat.' Alice wasn't backing down.

Alice got further through the station and got to her car out the front of the station. Callum kept following her and got in the car with her. She sped off, sirens and lights going off.

They were pulling onto the estate when they met another police car followed by an unmarked car. All three cars pulled up and Alice got out as her officers did.

'Are you alright?' Alice checked.

'Our radios went down.' One of the officers was curious about her panic.

'The Malice cousins arrived at the warehouse and you weren't picking up!' Alice was freaked.

'Sorry, sarge. They didn't find us. We were out before then.' The other officer explained.

'Were you that worried about us, sarge?' The first officer asked.

'I think you know me well enough to know I worry about all my officers. Get yourself back to the station, get refs and if you heard anything for the case, make sure you do a statement to be on my desk at the end of the day, alright?' Alice relaxed a bit more.

'Sarge.' Both officers then got in their car and drove away.

'Have you had a recent incident?' Terry guessed.

'We lost two officers when we got a call out. I felt responsible for sending them in there without backup.' Alice tried to recover.

'You care about your officers that much?' Callum was shocked.

'Aren't you the same with yours, Sergeant Stone?' Alice asked.

They all got into their vehicles and Alice led them back to Sun Hill.

Alice sat out the front of Sun Hill, alone. She pulled out her wallet and took the photo out of it. Smithy found her and sat next to her.

'Callum said you'd gone for some air. Thought you might want some company.' Smithy suggested.

'Thanks.' Alice smiled weakly.

'Who's in the photo?'

Alice gave Smithy the photo to look at.

'My parents. They'd got this taken a month before Mum had to go back to Birmingham. I'm still searching for him. He deserves to know what kind of daughter he got.'

Smithy gave the photo back.

'I remember that. Your Mum couldn't seem to stop smiling at everything.'

'What?'

'Alice Smith, look closely at your Dad.'

Alice looked at the picture and then she looked at Smithy.

'You're him?'

'Yeah. That's me.'

Alice put the photo back in her wallet and put her wallet away.

'You're Dale Smith?'

'Yeah. I get called Smithy here.'

'Inspector Smithy.'

Smithy laughed at that.

'It does sound a little funny, now you put it like that.'

'Mum actually stopped people calling me Smithy. She said it was for my Dad only.'

'Sounds like her.'

'DCI Elise Herring didn't stop talking about you. I grew up with all these fantasy stories of how my Dad was a policeman and saved the day. Mum loved it as much as I did. I guess it started off my dream to be in the police, follow in my parents' footsteps.'

'She brought you up well then.'

'You approve?'

'It's a bit late to say no.'

'Fair enough.'

'I'm guessing you know my form?'

'What form?'

'I was set up for a murder a few years ago. I was cleared because Sun Hill found evidence that Pete Larson arranged it. I was sent down for three months.'

'If you're confessing to that, I'm gonna say that three years ago my Sergeant was killed and someone tried to pin it on me. I almost went down for it, but they found the witness who put me there was bought.'

'I'm sorry. Were you close?'

'Yeah. His name was Tim. He looked out for me, made sure I had all the skills to rocket through the ranks. I was made Sergeant not long after.'

'You don't seem to be one to let it get on top of you.'

'No. I took it out on a gym punch bag I got put in my flat. I needed it and when I wasn't doing that, I was making sure my team were ok. The amount of times I had counselling sessions with my officers I've actually lost count. They appreciated the fact I was willing to listen to them. They lapped it up and have trusted me more than the other sergeant and even more than the Inspector. I was the disappointment being pushed to Sergeant to the popular officer of Uniform. All the units came to me for advice on things. It was weird.'

'I'm glad you're appreciated. I'd have something to say if they didn't.'

'I bet you would.'

They both started laughing.

'Smithy, do you want me calling you Dad or not? I can deal with either, but I'd prefer not to annoy you with it.'

'Do what you feel comfortable with. Just beware our stations don't know yet.'

'Of course. I should warn you, if Daniel Herring finds out you're my Dad, you're in as much trouble about me existing as I am. He'll hate you.'

'I think I can manage. Come on. We'd better stop that deal.'

Smithy led Alice back into the building. They were walking down a corridor when they saw Henry having a go at PC Nate Roberts and Leon Taylor.

'Now is not the time to be mucking about like lunatics!' Henry yelled.

'Inspector Frank!' Alice dashed over and separated them.

'Back off, Alice.' Henry snarled.

'Inspector Frank, perhaps if you think these officers aren't taking this job seriously, maybe you should look in a mirror. Right now, it should be you leading your officers yet you leave it for your Sergeants to do. If anyone's not doing their job properly, it's you, sir.' Alice wasn't taking it.

'Sergeant Smith, is this how you talk to your superiors?' Henry was having none of it.

'No, sir. This is how I talk to my skiving Inspector who doesn't give one about the officers below him, even if they look to him in a difficult time. I'd suggest you go to the meeting room and help DI Manson get this ring stopped before I drag you there myself, sir!' Alice ordered.

Henry didn't like it, but he walked away. Alice relaxed a little.

'Sorry about him.' Alice looked to Nate and Leon.

'You stood up against him?' Nate was shocked.

'No officer should be talking to his colleagues like that. If you think that was bad, you should see a week at Barton Street. It's chaos.' Alice sighed deeply.

Smithy stood next to Alice.

'Go and take refs.' Smithy suggested.

'Sir.' Nate and Leon walked away, a little in shock at Alice.

'I didn't think you could get so mad at an officer.' Smithy laughed.

'Don't you do the same with Sergeant Stone?' Alice pointed out.

'We did more when we were both sergeants.'

'Shall we go to the meeting room?'

Smithy led the way, meeting Callum outside his office.

'I just spoke to Nate and Leon.' Callum was curious.

'My Inspector crossed the line and had a go at your officers. I stepped in and put my Inspector back in his place. I seem to be doing more of that these days.' Alice shrugged.

'Nate and Leon appreciated it, once the shock of what happened wore off.' Callum said.

'Alice isn't afraid to shove discipline into someone's face, even if they are higher rank than her.' Smithy smirked.

'We'd better go and sort out the crime ring before Inspector Frank throttles someone.' Alice knew.

Smithy led the three of them up to the meeting room. Shouting was going on.

'We're doing it my way, DI Manson, or not at all. If you continue this, I'll withdraw all help from Barton Street!' Henry threatened.

'Inspector Frank, you cannot uphold that threat!' Alice wasn't pleased.

'Back down, Sergeant Smith.' Henry hissed.

'No, sir. You can withdraw from this case if you wish, but the officers of Barton Street don't turn to you for commands. Unless you haven't noticed what chaos you force on the officers, they take orders from me. Barton Street stays connected to Sun Hill. I will not allow you to threaten fellow colleagues of the law just because things aren't going your way. I may be your Sergeant, but I will not allow you to belittle the officers around you like you tried to do to PCs Roberts and Taylor a few minutes ago.' Alice wasn't dropping it.

'You have no authority over me like this, Sergeant Smith!' Henry snarled.

'Actually she does.' A woman spoke, starling everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone looked and DCI Elise Herring entered the meeting room.

'Ma'am.' Alice wasn't stepping the line.

'Sergeant Smith, I hope there's been no trouble on this case.' Elise looked to Alice.

'No, ma'am.' Alice was being careful.

'I'm DCI Elise Herring. Where is Inspector Henry Frank?' Elise asked.

'I'm here.' Henry spoke.

'Inspector Frank, I will demand you step down and stay stationed at Barton Street. Sergeant Smith will continue the liaison with Sun Hill without you.' Elise wasn't taking no.

Henry stormed out, angry at everyone.

'I brought over the files of the men we connected to the Birmingham area. I hope this helps you, DI Manson.' Elise handed the folder to Neil.

'Thank you.' Neil was a little in shock.

'Sergeant Smith and Stone and Inspector Smith, I'd like a word.' Elise was being demanding.

The four of them left to an interview room.

'I apologise for my sudden arrival, but I couldn't very well sit back and allow you to get pulled into this danger blackhole.' Elise explained.

'We appreciate your presence here, ma'am.' Callum tried to tread carefully.

'Do you know when the deal is to happen?' Elise asked.

'Not yet. We're onto it.' Callum said.

Elise pulled out a piece of paper.

'This is the details we got of this deal. Sergeant Stone, would you be able to get this to DI Manson and make sure we have enough officers to cope with it?' Elise said.

'Yes, ma'am.' Callum took it and left the interview room.

Smithy and Elise looked at each other.

'It's been too long, Smithy.' Elise sighed deeply.

'Almost twenty-two years.' Smithy shrugged.

'I didn't stop looking for you.' Elise said.

'So I heard from Alice. You've done a great job bringing her up in the circumstances.' Smithy was nervous.

'Not exactly easy when my brother wanted her dead.' Elise shrugged.

'Still does and he's in the area. He could go for any of us.' Alice pointed out.

'I thought you two would meet at one point, but I never thought it would be in this situation.' Elise shrugged.

'Neither station knows yet. I don't know if it'll come out or not.' Smithy said.

'Smithy, I won't be able to be on the front line on this case. I need you to promise me you'll keep her safe.' Elise almost threatened.

'Mum, you do know that's the most stupid promise you could get Dad to try and make. Have you forgotten what I'm like in the line of duty?' Alice pointed out.

'You're calling him Dad.' Elise was loving it.

'Well he is, isn't he?' Alice shrugged.

'I'll try and keep her safe. If she's like me at all, she's always caught in danger.' Smithy smirked at Alice.

'See? Dad gets it and he's only been with me four hours!' Alice pointed out.

Smithy laughed. He gently hugged Alice.

'What are we gonna do with you, eh?' Smithy chuckled, gently pulling Alice into his side.

'Transfer her to Sun Hill.' Elise was serious.

'What?' Smithy was shocked.

'I've been speaking to Barton Street's Superintendent. He's wishing Alice be made a Sergeant at Sun Hill. He understood the fact Smithy is your father and has agreed to get the transfer rolling.' Elise confessed.

'Did you not think to ask me first? I know you're trying to do what's supposedly best for me, but this is crossing the line you promised you'd never cross.' Alice snapped.

Alice left the interview room and headed back towards the meeting room.

'Alice, wait.' Smithy tried to catch up to her.

Alice kept walking. Smithy stopped her as he caught up to her.

'Alice, I know you're mad at your Mum, but look at it this way. Your Mum can't keep checking in on you in this job. She's miles away from you and the only person she knows she can trust to make sure you're ok is me. Wouldn't you want your kid safe wherever they were?' Smithy tried to convince her.

'I wouldn't go behind their backs to do it! I feel like all the trust I'd built up with her has just gone out the window. I'm feeling cut off here and she's making it worse.' Alice wasn't taking it.

Smithy held her close and tried to calm her down.

'I'm sorry. I didn't want you getting put in this position.'

'You're not the one transferring me.'

'Ok. Here's a plan. We get this case solved and then we deal with this transfer as best we can without you feeling cut off, alright?'

'You're not giving me a choice, are you?'

'I'm not your Dad for nothing you know.'

Alice smirked slightly, knowing he was trying to crack a joke.

'Come on. We've got a crime ring to crack.'

Smithy led Alice back to the meeting room. Neil was talking to Callum.

'Is everything alright?' Neil saw their worry.

'Yeah. It's fine. Any leads?' Smithy tried to cover it up.

'The information DCI Herring gave us is so far ringing true. There's an office building nearby the warehouse we saw the Malice cousins at earlier. We think the office building might be where they're stashing the gear.' Neil explained.

'We're thinking of sending our officers in there with Alice.' Callum watched Smithy's reaction carefully.

'Ok. Let me know who and when.' Alice was up for it.

'You'll take PCs Roberts, Taylor, Knight and Ryder.' Callum explained.

'Then let's get down there and stop them in their tracks.' Alice was determined.

'Alice, this will be dangerous.' Smithy knew the risks.

'So is going into a building set up like a bomb and my Inspector still sent me in. Trust me, this is child's play compared to what I've been in before.' Alice said.

'Callum, take her downstairs to meet the team she'll be working with.' Neil ordered.

Callum led the way for Alice downstairs to the briefing room. Nate, Leon, PC Kirsty Knight and PC Mel Ryder were waiting for them.

'You four will be going into the building with Sergeant Smith. You'll take orders from her whilst you're in the building. If it gets too risky and you're given an order to abort, you do so.' Callum lay down the rules.

'Sarge, is this a good idea, with the base for the ring a couple of streets away?' Mel asked.

'It's the orders from above. We can't challenge them. Let's go.' Callum wasn't giving an inch.

The six of them walked through the station to their vehicles. Other officers followed as backup.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice led the team into the building. It was eerily quiet.

'Ok. Nate and Leon, start at the top of the building and work your way down. Kirsty and Mel, you're with me. We'll work from the ground up until we meet in the middle. Bag what you can and bring it down to the lobby.' Alice took command.

'Sarge.' The officers agreed.

Nate and Leon started walking towards the stairs and lifts. Alice noticed a wire in front of them.

'Stop!' Alice called out.

'What is it, sarge?' Leon asked.

'You almost set off the wire by your feet.' Alice pointed out.

Nate and Leon saw the wire. Alice looked round the room.

'It's a trap.' Alice knew.

'What do we do?' Kirsty asked.

'We leave carefully. Watch your step.' Alice was ready.

All the officers got back together and headed for the door. Something dropped and made a loud bang, landing where a wire had been.

'Get down!' Alice called.

Smithy and Callum were waiting outside for anything. The building was quiet, but then it exploded, rubble blocking the passage inside.

'NO!' Smithy was freaked out.

'Sierra Oscar from 30, all services required immediately to our location. An explosion has gone off and the building is now unstable, over.' Callum called it in.

'We have to do something!' Smithy was worried.

Alice started coughing from the dust. She managed to get up and see the officers on the ground. She reached Nate first.

'Nate, can you hear me?' Alice was being careful.

Nate started coming round and saw her.

'Are you alright?' Alice checked.

'Yes, sarge.' Nate coughed.

'Are you alright to move?'

'I think so.'

'Ok. I need you to help me wake the others. We need to get out of here quickly.'

Nate got up and moved to wake Kirsty. Alice got to Leon.

'Leon, I need you to wake up for me.' Alice tried to get a response.

Leon coughed awake as Alice managed to get slabs of debris off his chest and legs.

'You're alright, Leon. You're fine.' Alice laughed, happy he was ok.

'Sarge!' Mel called.

'I'll be ok. Go.' Leon coughed, trying to get up.

Alice got to Mel and found some debris had landed on her left foot.

'Mel, you're gonna be fine, alright? This is gonna hurt, but it'll be over soon. Just hang in there for me.' Alice tried to make Mel feel comfortable.

Alice picked up the metal pole amongst the debris and lifted it off her leg and shoved it away from her. Mel was in pain.

'Sarge, we're ok. Kirsty's still falling in and out of consciousness.' Nate called.

'Nate and Leon, get Kirsty out of here as carefully as you can. I'm gonna get Mel out as carefully as I can.' Alice was ready.

'Are you sure, sarge?' Leon was shocked.

'Yeah. My team comes before me. Get Kirsty to safety. I'll get Mel out. Go.' Alice was certain.

Leon and Nate did as they were told, surprised by her approach.

'Sarge?' Mel groaned.

'I'm here. Ok. This is what we're going to do. We're going to take it in steps, alright? You'll sit up and make sure you're ok. Can you do that for me?' Alice tried to ease her worry.

Mel supported herself on Alice and sat up.

'That's good. You're doing really well. Try and catch your breath and when you're ready we'll get you on your right foot.'

'Let's do it.'

Alice crouched and supported Mel to stand on her right foot.

'You're doing amazingly, Mel. Is your foot feeling ok?'

'It hurts a bit, but I'm ok. What do we do next?'

'You're going to almost jump forward on your right foot into your first step. We'll do it a step at a time.'

Mel leaned on Alice and made the first step.

'That's it. You're going to be fine.'

Rubble started falling round them.

'It's alright. Let's try another step.'

Mel made her next step. Nate came through the dust cloud by the doorway.

'I thought you might want a hand, sarge.' Nate hoped he wasn't going to get scolded.

'Ok. Nate, get Mel's right arm round your shoulders. We're going to take this a step at a time when you're ready, Mel.' Alice knew the team were close.

Nate did as he asked. They got Mel closer by another step.

'Well done, Mel. Are you ready for another step?' Alice asked.

Mel got another step closer. She took another step.

'You're getting good at this, Mel.' Alice kept her spirits up.

They got another step and they were by the doorway. Mel got another step.

'We're almost there.' Alice encouraged.

Mel took another step. The light from outside got in.

'I can see them, sarge!' Leon's voice called.

Mel took another step and then another that got them outside. Paramedics reached them and helped Mel move towards the ambulance.

'You don't give up easily, do you, sarge?' Nate asked her.

'It's not in my nature.' Alice shrugged.

Nate and Alice walked away from the building. Smithy saw her and sighed of relief. Alice walked to him and let him hold her close.

'Don't do that to me again, ok?' Smithy was freaked.

'It was a trap. There were wires everywhere. I tried to get a retreat, but something dropped a weight on a wire and set off the explosion.' Alice started coughing.

'Let's get you checked over.' Smithy led her to an ambulance.

Alice was seen to by being given an oxygen mask to clear her lungs. Leon walked over, already checked over.

'Are you alright, sarge?' Leon sat next to her.

Alice managed to remove the mask.

'I endangered myself staying with Mel, apparently. I've got more dust in my lungs than they'd like.' Alice coughed.

'I wanted to say thank you, for making sure we all got out alright.'

'You're part of my team, Leon. The one rule I have is no one is left behind. I wasn't going to let any of you be left in there. I was meant to make sure you were all ok and hopefully I've done that.' Alice struggled.

Leon helped her get the oxygen mask back on.

'You have. We're all ok. Mel's just got a sprained ankle and Kirsty's just a little dehydrated, but we're all ok, thanks to you, sarge.'

Alice managed to take the mask off.

'Alice. Call me Alice.' Alice smiled weakly, still coughing.

'Thank you, Alice.' Leon smiled back.

Alice got the mask back on. Leon gently squeezed her hand and left her to it. Smithy walked over and took his place.

'You're being held highly now. They can't seem to stop saying how you wanted them to get out before yourself. You were very selfless in there. Leon told me you removed rubble from his body so he could move and Mel is grateful for all you did to get her out of there. You didn't leave her side until you knew she was safe.' Smithy gently held her left hand.

Alice removed her mask.

'My one rule. No one is left behind. Even if it meant I stayed with the last person, I would do it.' Alice explained, coughing slightly.

'You're a good sergeant, Alice. The team trust you.'

'I try.'

'You had no fatalities.'

'I made sure we were together away from the bomb.'

Alice started coughing badly. Smithy helped her get the mask back on.

'You'll need to rest for a while, you know.' Smithy smirked.

Alice groaned, making Smithy laugh. She started coughing badly.

'Just relax.'

Alice was struggling to breathe. Smithy was getting worried. Paramedics checked her over and got her into the ambulance. Smithy went with her as they rushed her to St Hugh's.

Alice was rushed through to Intensive Care. She was still struggling to breathe. Smithy watched from the window and saw they plugged her into various machines. They checked her body for other injuries and wrapped her left wrist up from an injury. Nate joined Smithy.

'How is she?' Nate asked.

'Alice was struggling to breathe. She's injured her left wrist from the look of it. They're trying to figure out why she's struggling.' Smithy was worried sick.

'I know this may not help, but she saved our lives. Alice got us out just in time. A second explosion's just gone off. The building is rubble, sir.'

Smithy was in shock. A nurse came out and walked to them.

'She's sprained her left wrist, which we've wrapped up. The worst damage is to her lungs. She's got a lot of dust in her lungs that we're trying to clear. It's making it hard for her to breathe clearly or even speak. We've put her under so we can get as much dust out of her lungs as we can. She's not out of danger just yet.' The nurse was apologetic.

'Thank you.' Nate spoke for Smithy.

The nurse left them to it. Elise dashed into the room and stopped in her tracks seeing Alice's state.

'What did you do?' Elise was angry.

'There was an explosion. There was nothing I could do.' Smithy was worried.

'I told you to keep her safe!' Elise hissed.

'Ma'am, Alice saved our lives. She led a team into the building and got us out when a bomb went off. She got us out before herself. She told Leon she had one rule that no one is left behind. Alice saved Mel, who has sprained her ankle. Alice saved our lives and kept her cool in a dangerous situation. There was nothing any of us could have done after that explosion went off.' Nate covered Smithy as best he could.

'When she's able to leave, she's moving back to Birmingham with me. You won't see her again. You're a danger to her, Dale. I thought you'd know better after Kerry and Louise.' Elise snarled.

Elise left them in shock.

'Shall I talk to Manson?' Nate wanted to help Smithy.

'I'm gonna lose her.' Smithy looked at Alice.

'I'll talk to Manson. He might be able to do something about making sure Alice is transferred to Sun Hill.' Nate left Smithy to it.

Smithy struggled to keep his emotions in check. Callum walked into the room, standing by Smithy.

'She's a fighter, Smithy. She's like you that way.' Callum said.

'Elise is going to get her transferred to Birmingham and kept away from me because of this.' Smithy admitted.

'Nate's gone to find Neil to stop that happening.'

'Elise won't accept that.'

'She'll have to.'

Alice started moving. She was coughing a little bit.

'Go to her. I'll get a nurse.'

Callum left quickly. Smithy walked to Alice's side.

'Alice?' Smithy held her right hand gently in his hands.

Alice nodded, hearing him.

'You're gonna be fine, Alice. Just rest.' Smithy tried to convince her.

A couple of nurses came in, followed by Callum. They got Alice comfortable and checked the dust levels in her lungs.

'Alice, are you breathing ok?' A nurse asked.

Alice gave a thumbs up, as she had an oxygen mask on. She was helped to sit up a little in bed. A nurse changed the mask to tubing that went up her nose.

'Take it easy, ok? Only talk to her for a few minutes.' A nurse explained to Alice and then Smithy.

Both nurses left them to it.

'Are you feeling ok?' Smithy checked.

'I'll get there, I think.' Alice managed.

'The team you took in are worried about you.' Callum pointed out.

'Are they ok?' Alice hoped.

'They're fine. Mel's got a sprained ankle. Nate, Leon and Kirsty are now back at the nick.' Callum assured her.

'Dad, was Mum here?' Alice was confused.

'Yeah. Alice, she wants to move you back to Birmingham and keep you away from me.' Smithy confessed.

Alice looked at Smithy in shock.

'No way. If she thinks I'll accept it, she doesn't know me at all.' Alice was getting annoyed.

'Alice, relax. Nate was speaking to Manson about making sure if you do get transferred, it's to Sun Hill.' Callum tried to calm her down.

'If she shows her face again, make sure you warn her she's standing in my warpath.' Alice wasn't happy.

'I'll make sure of it.' Smithy gently squeezed her hand.

'Are you wanting to know what happened in there?' Alice asked.

'You don't have to right now. We can wait.' Callum didn't want to push her.

'I'm ok to. We only made it into the lobby. I'd got Nate and Leon to head towards the lifts to start searching from the top floor whilst Kirsty and Mel worked with me from the bottom. I saw a wire and got the guys to stop. They backed up and we were about to leave when something hit a wire and the explosion went off. I started waking up and saw the team covered in dust and bits of rubble. Nate was the nearest, so I woke him first. He got to Kirsty as I found Leon. I got the rubble off him and made sure he was ok when I was called out for by Mel. I got to Mel and got the debris off her, including a metal pipe that must have landed on her ankle. I got Nate and Leon to get Kirsty out, as she was in and out of consciousness. I then attended to Mel, getting her to sit up first and then onto her right foot. I'd got her to take a couple of steps when Nate came back and helped me guide Mel out the building. You know the rest.' Alice explained.

'You made sure your team got out first?' Callum was shocked.

'I wasn't going to let Mel be left alone and the easiest way to make sure she was alright was if I stayed and got the rest of them out. No one gets left behind in my team and Mel was no exception to that. I would get her out before myself every time. I think Mel appreciated the effort I made to get her forward in her own time and not rushing her when I knew she was injured.' Alice shrugged.

'Ok. We'll make sure that's passed on to Manson.' Callum said.

A nurse came back and checked her over.

'Alice, you're ok to be discharged. Take it easy for a few days and come back if you have any difficulties with breathing.' The nurse said.

The nurse unplugged Alice and she was fine.

'We'll wait outside.' Smithy gently kissed her head.

Smithy and Callum left Alice to get changed. She got a hand from the nurse and then she joined Smithy and Callum.

'Can I see Mel?' Alice asked.

'Of course. She's this way.' Smithy led the way.

The three of them got to a bed where Mel was sat up with her ankle wrapped up.

'Hey, trooper.' Alice smiled at Mel.

'You're alright, sarge?' Mel hoped.

'Yeah. I'll be fine. What about you?' Alice hoped.

'I think so. It's just a sprain, so I should be able to go home soon.' Mel was happy enough.

'That's good. I'm sure you'll be up and about chasing idiots breaking the law in no time.' Alice joked.

'I'm sure I will, sarge.' Mel got her joke.

'Alice, please.' Alice tried to make her feel comfortable.

'Thanks, Alice.' Mel smiled.

Smithy and Callum led Alice out of St Hugh's.


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them got into Sun Hill and to the meeting room. Neil saw them and was shocked.

'Sergeant Smith, this is a surprise.' Neil was worried.

'I'm just glad to be up and about without struggling to breathe.' Alice shrugged.

'Well, we were able to raid the warehouse in your absence. Callum led the officers in and we arrested all the men and got all the products they were going to trade.' Neil explained.

'A good result then, Gov.' Alice was happy for them.

'Uniform were downstairs waiting for you.' Neil explained.

'We'll go down there now.' Smithy agreed.

Smithy led Callum and Alice downstairs to the briefing room. Jo was starting the briefing when they walked in and all the PCs kept looking at their arrival.

'Ok, that's enough gawking, thank you. Get on with your callouts.' Jo spoke.

The officers got up and started leaving. Nate, Leon and Kirsty walked over.

'Are you alright now?' Leon asked.

'I think so. I'll just have to take it easy for a while, but I'm all good for the moment.' Alice assured them.

'That's good. Thank you, sarge, for making sure we got out ok.' Kirsty seemed happy.

'That's my job, isn't it?' Alice smirked.

The officers laughed with Alice.

'Go on.' Callum got them to go on their jobs.

They left together, laughing.

'They seem ok.' Alice was glad.

'Alice, your mother was here a while ago, trying to get your transfer here cancelled.' Jo explained.

'Better go sort out Dragon Mother.' Alice groaned slightly.

Alice walked through the station and found Elise having a go at Neil.

'What do you mean you won't let me? She's my daughter and I'll move her where she'll be safe!' Elise snapped.

'Mother!' Alice called.

Elise saw her walk over and was in shock.

'Alice, I thought you were in St Hugh's?' Elise tried to cover herself.

'Did you think Dad wouldn't tell me what you threatened? I'm not moving to Birmingham. You can leave now. I'm where I want to be and you can't tell me otherwise. My father stayed by my side and you didn't. Perhaps you should look at what you've done instead of what Dad's done.' Alice wasn't giving an inch.

'You're turning your back on me?' Elise was shocked.

'I'm putting my foot down. There's a difference. I'm staying here to know Dad. You wanted me to find him and I have. Now it's your turn to support my decision.' Alice said.

Elise stormed off. Alice looked up and saw Neil looking at her.

'You're accepting the offer to transfer to Sun Hill then?' Neil checked.

'If you'll have me, I'll take it.' Alice hoped.

'You'd better go and tell Smithy.' Neil smirked slightly.

'Thanks, Gov.' Alice was excited.

Alice walked quickly through the station. She was looking round as quickly as she could to find Smithy when she bumped into him. He caught her before she could fall.

'What's going on?' Smithy knew.

'I just shot down Mum's idea. Manson's offered me the transfer to Sun Hill as a Sergeant. I said yes.' Alice smiled.

Smithy held her close, laughing.

'Congrats, Alice.' Smithy was happy.

'Are you gonna be alright with your mini-me running round the station?'

'I think I can get used to it.'

Neil came down the corridor and found them.

'Alice, I've got the transfer ready. It'll mean you start tomorrow. Are you alright with that?' Neil asked.

'Yeah. I'll just need to clear my desk at Barton Street and move things. Should be fine with that.' Alice agreed.

'Ok. I'll leave you with Smithy to set everything up for tomorrow.' Neil left them to it.

'I'll find you uniforms for your locker. Come on.' Smithy smirked.

Both of them walked through the corridors, laughing on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice has been at Sun Hill for a week. She was sat at her desk, typing in her paperwork.

'Alice, I thought you were out in the field.' Smithy appeared at the door.

'Callum took it, so I thought I'd catch up on paperwork.' Alice kept looking at the screen.

Smithy walked over and leaned against the desk.

'You know he's just doing this to make sure Daniel doesn't get a chance to get to you.'

'He's wrapping me in cotton wool.'

'I'd do the same thing.'

'You have the excuse you're my Dad.'

'Callum obviously sees how much we mean to each other.'

'Did you give him the order to keep me at base?'

'No. I know better than to command that against my own daughter.'

'Course you do. Let me guess, you read my police file?'

'It's a good read actually. I didn't know you did so much at Barton Street.'

'Practice makes perfect.'

'Your old super quoted you as a T-total drinker, which made you his most reliable officer.'

'I saw what happened to people drinking alcohol. I didn't want to go near it.'

A call came in through the radio of a disturbance at an abandoned warehouse nearby.

'Sierra Oscar from 158, show me dealing, over.' Alice took it.

'Are you serious?' Smithy was worried.

'I'm not staying at my desk all day.'

Alice walked to a car and sped off. She quickly arrived at the industrial estate. She left her car and walked to the warehouse. It was empty and starting to fall apart. Alice prised the door open and walked inside. The main room was empty of anything.

'You know, Alice, you shouldn't have come alone.' A voice laughed.

Alice turned round, trying to look for where the voice came from. Daniel Herring came out from behind a bit of wall. He grinned at her menacingly.

'Where's your Daddy, Alice?'

'I'm not telling you where he is.'

'You sure about that?'

Daniel started knocking her about.

'Tell me where your father is!'

'I don't know!'

Daniel threw her against a wooden crate. She stumbled back up and faced him. He got her to the middle of the warehouse and punched and kicked her.

'TELL ME!'

'I DON'T KNOW!'

He gave one last blow and she started slipping into unconsciousness.

'Now it's Daddy's turn.' Daniel jeered.

Daniel walked away, leaving Alice on the ground.

Smithy was at the control room.

'Sierra Oscar 158 from 1, is everything alright, over?' Smithy called in.

There was no reply.

'Sierra Oscar 30 from 1, can you get to the warehouse near the station? Alice isn't responding, over.' Smithy called to Smithy.

'Sierra Oscar 1, received. I'm on my way, over.' Callum picked it up.

A warning came up on the screen.

'That's an emergency button, sir.' An officer reported.

Alice slowly got hold of her radio and push her emergency button. Alice couldn't move as she finally fell into unconsciousness.

'Sierra Oscar 158 from 1, what's your situation, over?' Smithy tried to get in touch.

'Alice?' Callum called from outside.

Callum got the door open and saw her. He ran to her side and knelt next to her.

'Alice, can you hear me?' Callum asked.

Alice didn't respond.

'Sierra Oscar from 30, ambulance and backup required immediately to our location. Sergeant Smith has been seriously assaulted, over.' Callum called it in.

'Sierra Oscar 30, received, over.' Smithy reported back.

'You're going to be fine, Alice. The ambulance is on its way.'

Sirens went off outside. Nate and Leon came in through the door and saw Callum knelt on the floor. They jogged over and saw Alice.

'Try and find who did this. They may still be in the area.' Callum instructed.

Nate and Leon nodded and left, trying to find him. Medics got into the warehouse and got to Alice's side. They got her onto a board and carried her to the ambulance. Callum was met by Nate and Leon.

'There's nothing here, sarge.' Nate explained.

'Ok. We'll need to keep the scene until forensics get here to identify what happened. Leon, go with Alice to St Hugh's and keep us updated.' Callum ordered.

'Sarge.' Leon left quickly to the ambulance.

'What are we going to do, sarge?' Nate asked.

'We're going to check the area for anything that might point us in the direction our attacker went in.' Callum gestured for Nate to go round the outside of the building one way.

Nate walked the way Callum gestured him to go in. Callum walked the other way and met Nate round the back. There was nothing.

'There's nothing, sarge.' Nate was worried about Alice.

They both walked back to the front and were met by Jo and Eddie Olosunje.

'What happened?' Jo asked.

'Alice attended a disturbance here alone and was beaten badly. The attacker was gone by the time I got here. She was unconscious when I got to her.' Callum explained.

Callum led Eddie inside and pointed out where Alice was found.

'Smithy's on his way to St Hugh's.' Jo said.

'It won't be pretty when he gets there.' Callum pointed out.

Smithy got to the desk in St Hugh's.

'I'm looking for Sergeant Alice Smith. She was brought in beaten up badly.' Smithy hoped she was here.

'She's in intensive care. A PC Taylor is with her.' The lady explained.

'Thank you.'

Smithy sped through the hospital until he found her. Leon was looking through the window when he saw Smithy's reflection.

'Sir, I'm sorry.' Leon was worried.

Smithy could see the state Alice was in. She was wired up to machines. She was covered in blood, bruises and bandages.

'What did the doctors say?' Smithy asked.

'She's in a coma for the moment so they can deal with her wounds. She's alright, but she's fighting. It's all with Alice now.'

Smithy tried to hold himself together, but he was struggling. Leon gently rested a hand on his left shoulder.

'Eddie should be at the scene, trying to figure out what happened. We're doing what we can to catch who did this.'

'I should have gone with her. I spoke to her before she left and I let her go alone.'

'Don't blame yourself, Smithy. Alice was going to help the public. There was no way we could have known this would happen.'

'Maybe Elise was right. I'm putting her in danger here.'

'Smithy, I've not seen Alice happier than when Alice is in your company. She's helping you as much as you're helping her. I've not seen a stronger team than the two of you.'

'Thank you, Leon.'

'Can I get you anything?'

'No, thanks. You can go get a drink if you want.'

'You can go sit with her if you wish. I'll update Stone.'

Leon left Smithy to it. Smithy walked through the plastic flap doors and sat on her right.

'I'm sorry, Alice. I should have gone with you, kept you safe. I failed you.' Smithy tried to keep his tears back.

Smithy gently held her hand in between both of his. He squeezed her hand. Alice managed to just about squeeze his hand back.

'Alice?' Smithy was in shock.

Alice managed to squeeze Smithy's hand again.

'You can hear me, can't ya?'

Alice managed to nod slightly.

'I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a nurse.' Smithy tried to convince her.

Smithy dashed out the room and found a nurse.

'Alice Smith is waking up from her coma.' Smithy explained.

The nurse came with him and checked Alice over.

'Alice, can you hear us?' The nurse asked.

Alice nodded a little. The nurse changed the breathing equipment and helped Alice get more comfortable as she started coming round more.

'Daniel Herring.' Alice managed.

'He did this to you?' Smithy was horrified.

The nurse left them to it, obviously happy with how she was.

'He wanted to know where you were, but I refused.'

'Alice, you shouldn't have tried to protect me like that.'

'I couldn't let him find you! He would have killed you, Dad. I couldn't let him do that to you.'

'I'm meant to be the one protecting you, not the other way round.'

'I'm being stubborn.'

Smithy laughed a little. Leon returned and smiled seeing Alice awake.

'Are you ok, sarge?' Leon asked.

'I think so. I just have to wait until they let me out of hospital. Should be good after that.' Alice shrugged.

'Everyone at the nick was worried about you.' Leon pointed out.

Alice closed her eyes a second and let them open quickly.

'A blue car. There was a blue car near the warehouse. A Vauxhall Astra I think. Mike Alpha 06 Yankee Charlie Lima.' Alice started remembering quickly.

'Are you sure?' Smithy was worried.

'I will send it in by myself if you don't.' Alice grabbed her radio from a table next to her.

'Go ahead. I won't stop you.' Smithy smirked.

'Sierra Oscar from 158, all units are to search for Daniel Herring's vehicle. A dark blue Vauxhall Astra with registration Mike Alpha 06 Yankee Charlie Lima. Approach with caution, over.' Alice called it in.

'Sierra Oscar 158, received, over.' CAD picked it up.

'I actually enjoyed that.' Alice laughed.

'Glad you're on the mend, sarge.' Leon was happy enough.

Callum and Nate were driving round, looking for something. Alice had just come in on the radio, giving them some help.

'Alice is awake?' Nate was shocked.

'Apparently so. At least we know what to look for now.' Callum shrugged it off.

'That's the car, isn't it?' Nate pointed the car out.

Callum quickly parked near it and they found Daniel Herring behind the wheel with a gun. They got him out the car and unarmed.

'Sierra Oscar from 30, Daniel Herring and his car have been found three streets away from the warehouse, over.' Callum called it in.

Callum and Nate got Daniel in the back, Nate sitting with him. Callum got behind the wheel and drove back to the nick.


	7. Chapter 7

Smithy and Leon were able to lead Alice through Sun Hill.

'Sergeant Smith?' Neil found them by Smithy's office.

'Yes, Gov?' Alice asked.

'I thought you were in St Hugh's.' Neil was shocked.

'My injuries weren't as bad as they thought. I was just about to write my witness statement, Gov.' Alice was ready.

'Ok. Get it up to CID as quickly as you can.' Neil wasn't too sure.

Neil walked towards custody.

'Are you ok to do your statement?' Smithy asked.

'Yeah. I might as well do something before I almost get wrapped in cotton wool by you.' Alice smirked before walking into the Sergeants' office.

She sat at her desk and pulled out a clean witness statement. Alice found a pen, tested it on a bit of scrap paper and started writing her statement. She quickly finished it and almost bumped into Callum as she left the office.

'Is this a good idea?' Callum was concerned.

'Witness statement needed doing. I'm fine. Leave the worrying to my Dad who brought me in.' Alice explained.

Alice walked up to CID and placed her witness statement on Neil's desk. She was about to leave CID when Mickey caught up to her.

'How are you feeling?' Mickey asked.

'Good. I'm glad he's in a cell downstairs. I'm just curious, but who found me? I was on my own.' Alice was interested.

'I think it was Callum. He stayed with you until he was sure you were safely in the ambulance.'

'Get anything out of Daniel?'

'No. He's not saying anything. Manson's down there interviewing him.'

'Ok. Thanks, Mickey.'

Alice left CID and got downstairs. Smithy was talking to Callum between their offices when they saw her.

'Written your witness statement?' Smithy checked.

'It's on Manson's desk, since he's trying to get answers out of Daniel.' Alice shrugged.

'Are you going to listen to me when I suggest you go home and rest?' Smithy hoped.

'No chance.' Alice walked into the shared office.

'Alice, you were beaten up badly.' Smithy was concerned.

'I can assure you I've been through worse. I've been inside a blown up building five times, been assaulted seven times, shot six times and had knives thrown at me eight times. Trust me. This is light injuries.' Alice explained.

Smithy gave in and walked into his office. Callum walked into their shared office.

'I think I owe you a thank you.' Alice said.

'What for?' Callum asked.

'Finding me in the warehouse?'

'You activated your emergency button. I just came to your aid.'

'Exactly, so thanks. I think you saved Smithy from having a complete freak out.'

'You think he hasn't already?'

'Not yet. He possibly will at one point, but I'm trying to prove to him I'm a good copper. I don't want to be my Dad's failure.'

'Alice, I can assure you you're not. Everyone gets on with you here.'

'Doesn't mean I'm good at what I do though.'

'You are. You've dealt with more crimes than I did in my first few days here. Trust me, you're doing fine. I'm sure Smithy's proud of you because he's told me so himself.'

'You're not just saying that to shut me up?'

'No. He honestly thinks you're a great copper.'

Neil came into their office.

'Any luck?' Callum asked.

'No. He thinks Alice is in a bad state in St Hugh's.' Neil wasn't happy.

'My witness statement's on your desk. If you wanted to crack him, I could join you in the interview room? It'd spook him a little.' Alice suggested.

'Ok. I'll get your statement and then we'll talk to him. Maybe you can get him to confess.' Neil took it.

Neil left quickly up to CID.

'Is that wise?' Callum asked.

'Probably not, but you know what Manson's like with his results.' Alice smirked.

Alice left the office to custody. She waited in the corridor and was led into the interview room by Neil with her statement. Alice shut the door behind them. Daniel was horrified to see her.

'Interview commencing 17:45 pm. Now, Daniel, let's go over what happened in the warehouse again, shall we?' Neil smirked, spooking Daniel.

Neil and Alice left the interview room. They seemed pretty happy with themselves. Daniel was led out and taken back to the cells.

'That was a great result, Alice. Thank you.' Neil was impressed.

'He never was a very good liar.' Alice shrugged.

'He'll get sent down for this.'

'So he should be. I'm glad we got him before he went after Smithy.'

'Would he have done?'

'Yeah. He only came after me because my mother hadn't married before having me. He hated her for it.'

Neil and Alice left custody. She walked into Smithy's office, smirking.

'Got a result then?' Smithy asked.

'Full blown confession. He even confessed he was planning to kill you. He's going down for a long time.' Alice explained.

'We're all going for a drink after work. Do you want to join us?'

'I might just head home. I think I'd prefer not to see my Dad drunk off his face.'

'You think I'm that bad?'

'According to Mum, you are.'

'Have you spoken to her since she left to Birmingham?'

'No. It was from before, when you were dating.'

'Of course it was. Her information on me is a little outdated.'

'You don't think she'd try and dig dirt on you, do you?'

'Why do you ask?'

'She's done it before to colleagues. She pulled their partner's file up and ended some relationships because of them. I just hope she doesn't try it with you.'

'Is it my file your worried about or yours?'

'Either, to be honest. Mine's not exactly spotless.'

Callum came and knocked on Smithy's door.

'Everyone's changing shift. You coming?' Callum asked Smithy.

Smithy looked at Alice.

'Go on. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow.' Alice smirked.

Smithy left with Callum. Alice walked to her desk and cleared things away. She walked to the changing room and started getting out of the uniform. She struggled getting her shirt off.

'Want a hand?' Mel saw her struggling.

'Thanks.' Alice felt bad.

Mel helped Alice change her shirt.

'We're glad you're ok.' Mel smiled weakly.

'I'm glad I've got a great team who cares about each other.' Alice smiled weakly back at her.

Mel left her to it, leaving with Kirsty. Alice fully got out of her uniform and into her civvies. She locked her locker and left alone out the station. She got into her small car and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

Smithy walked into the Sergeants' office to find Callum alone.

'Where's Alice?' Smithy asked.

'She got a call about half an hour ago. Her snout has some information for her and she went to find out what it was. She didn't say how long she'd be or when she'd get back. She seemed nervous about it.' Callum explained.

Alice walked in her uniform hidden under a raincoat on the Jasmine Allen Estate. She got to a meeting point where Tyler Young was waiting for her.

'What have you got for me this time?' Alice asked.

'I got given this file to give to you.' Tyler handed the folder over.

Alice opened it and saw what the folder was.

'Who gave you this?'

'DCI Herring. She paid me ten grand to make sure you got it and read it.'

'This is my Dad's file, Tyler! I'm just getting used to being with him and now this happens?'

'He's not safe for you. I've read it because I was told to tell you what's in it if you didn't read it. He's killed people, he's been accused of rape but it was dropped, he's been accused of assaulting people and he's been sent down for murder. He's got danger all around him, Alice. He's not safe.'

Alice turned and walked away from him, holding the folder in anger. She got to her car and sat in it. She looked at the file and found herself reading it. She was horrified by what she found.

Smithy and Callum walked through the corridors to Smithy's office. Smithy found a folder on his desk with a sticky note on the top.

'"Dad, DCI Herring paid my snout ten grand to give me this. I know everything. Alice."' Smithy read it out.

Smithy opened the folder and saw it contained his Police file.

'What is it?' Callum asked.

'My Police file. Her mother used her position to get Alice my file. Alice knows everything I've done in this job.' Smithy was horrified.

Mickey walked down from CID into the front office, but stopped when he saw an officer was sat out the front of the station. He walked out to them and found Alice, upset.

'Alice?' Mickey sat next to her.

Alice wiped tears away.

'What's happened?' Mickey asked.

'My mother paid my snout ten grand to give me my Dad's police file.' Alice confessed.

'I'm sorry.'

'I don't know what to do, Mickey. I thought my mother could be cruel, but I didn't think she'd go so low to discredit my Dad in my eyes. I feel confused with what to do about it. I'm scared he'll do something because I found out everything.'

'Alice, what did you do with the file?'

'I put it on his desk and I left him a note explaining how I got it and that I knew.'

'Ok. Let's go inside. We'll get a drink and you can talk to me about it.'

'I don't want to waste your time.'

'It's fine. Come on. I insist.'

Mickey led Alice back into the nick. They walked through corridors to the canteen. Alice got some water and Mickey got some tea. They sat on a table alone.

'Tell me what you found out.' Mickey tried to be careful.

'He's shot people, he was sent down for murder, he was accused of rape, but it was dropped and he was accused of assaulting someone and planting evidence.' Alice tried to remember.

'Ok. The last one he was cleared of. I'm sure he didn't do that. The murder charge was him framed for her murder by her husband, Pete Larson. The rape I'm sure he's not capable of and he's shot people because it was in the line of the job to keep the public safe.'

'I don't know if I believe any of that. I just feel unsure about any of it. It's put into doubt what I thought I knew about him.'

'Alice, he's just one of those people who are put into difficult circumstances. Maybe what you need to do is talk to him about them. Let Smithy know you have doubts on all this.'

Mickey looked up and saw Smithy enter the canteen, clocking them.

'He's just entered the canteen. You should talk to him.' Mickey hoped.

Smithy walked over and saw Alice's worry straight away.

'Everything ok?' Smithy asked.

'Perhaps you two ought to talk somewhere.' Mickey gave Smithy a hint.

Smithy looked at Alice.

'We'd better go talk in my office.' Smithy knew she was worried.

Alice looked at Mickey, thanking him for his support, and followed Smithy to his office. He shut the door behind them.

'You read my file?' Smithy checked.

'My snout was telling me what was in there before I did. He had been paid ten grand to make sure I got it and knew what you'd done and been accused of.' Alice was nervous.

Smithy pulled a chair out and gestured for Alice to sit in it. She sat down as he pulled out another chair for him.

'What did you think?'

'I don't know. I'm just confused. This is Mum trying to make you out like a villain that could hurt me. I don't know what to believe. I'm just overwhelmed by it and scared you hate me for reading it.'

'Alice, these happened in terrible circumstances. I'm guessing Mickey told you that?'

'Yeah.'

Alice was starting to get a little upset.

'Alice, this isn't your fault. I know my file has a lot of dark spots, but I still care about you. I want you to be safe. You're still my daughter that I want to protect.'

'I don't know what to do, Dad. I can't…'

Smithy stood up and got Alice stood up. He held her close as she started to cry even more.

'I'm sorry.' Smithy tried to comfort her worries.

Alice ended up sobbing into his shoulder.

'It's alright. I'm not going anywhere, ok?'

Alice tried to wipe her eyes, but Smithy got a tear she missed.

'I don't hate you for reading my file. I'm sorry your Mum has put us both in this position.'

'Dad, it's not just that.'

'Did you find something else?'

'No. I guess I should tell you first before you find out.'

'Find out what? Alice, you're scaring me. Is it to do with Barton Street?'

Alice nodded, trying to stay strong.

'Someone hurt you, didn't they?'

'I was raped, Dad. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry. It's not your fault.'

'It was Frank, Inspector Henry Frank.'

'He raped you and you had a hold on him?'

'I kept the evidence in my flat. I got a doctor to check me over and I got the results back home.'

'Why didn't you prosecute?'

'Because he threatened to turn the rape charge against me.'

'He blackmailed you to stay quiet.'

'Yeah. Then a couple of weeks later I got a transfer into my account of forty grand. As soon as I knew I sent it back to sender.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I don't know I can go through it, Dad. I know he needs to be stopped, but I don't know I'm strong enough.'

'Trust me, you are. I'll be behind you every step of the way. Do you know how long ago he raped you?'

'Seven months ago.'

'Ok. Did you injure him in any way?'

'Yeah. I managed to cut his neck and it scarred.'

'I need you to stay here for a second. I'm going to find Mickey and Terry to help us. They've got experience with cases like this. I'll be with you every step of the way.'

'Dad, are you sure?'

'I want you to feel comfortable with yourself and just being at this station. I don't want you feeling like you have to hide.'

'Ok. If you think it'll work.'

Smithy gently kissed her head and left his office to the canteen. Mickey was still drinking his tea.

'What is it?' Mickey saw Smithy's worry.

'I need you to find Terry. Alice was spooked by my file because her old Inspector from Barton Street raped her seven months ago.' Smithy explained.

'Ok. Get her to the soft interview room. I'll grab Terry.'

Mickey got up and left with Smithy. Mickey left up to CID and Smithy walked to his office.

'Come on. We're going to an interview room.' Smithy got her attention.

Alice followed Smithy to the soft interview room. She was shaking as she sat down next to Smithy.


	9. Chapter 9

Mickey arrived with Terry in tow. Mickey and Terry exchanged looks before doing the same with Smithy.

'Ok, Alice. I know this must be very hard for you, alright? Just let us know when it gets too much and we'll stop. Smithy told us it was seven months ago?' Mickey tried to ease her into it.

'Yeah. I got checked over and the results are at my flat.' Alice's voice shrunk.

'You got checked out after the incident?' Terry checked.

'I knew if I was to put it against him, I'd need it.' Alice shrugged.

'Ok. Do you think you could talk us through the event? Take your time.' Terry encouraged.

'I'd got the day off and I was in my flat. Henry came to my flat to supposedly discuss a case he was working on, hoping for a fresh set of eyes to look over it. I started work on it and he started coming on to me.' Alice started getting uncomfortable.

'How was he coming onto you?' Terry asked.

'Putting his hands on my hips and kissing my neck.' Alice was getting fidgety.

'What happened next?' Mickey was careful.

'He grabbed me by my right wrist and led me into the spare room. I told him no, but he pushed me onto the bed.' Alice wiped a tear away.

'Do you want to stop?' Mickey asked.

Alice shook her head.

'He wouldn't stop. He sat on top of me and pulled out some rope, tying my wrists to the bed.' Alice struggled.

'Let's stop for a minute, yeah?' Mickey knew Alice was broken.

Alice nodded. Smithy gently held her against him.

'I'm sorry, Alice.' Smithy tried to comfort her.

Alice hid her face in his shoulder.

'I'll take her for some air.' Smithy suggested.

Smithy led Alice out to the front of the station.

'It's hard, isn't it?' Smithy knew.

'I hid my investigation from Henry. He doesn't know I have evidence.' Alice sniffled.

'Ok. I think we may need to go back to your flat after the interview and see where he raped you.'

'Good thing I left the scene as it was, isn't it?'

'You've not been in there since?'

'No. I put Police tape on it to stop me going in. I haven't washed the sheets or moved anything.'

'That's good. It'll help with the conviction against him.'

'You'll finally find out where I've been living for about four years.'

'Are you sure you want me there?'

'Who else is gonna stop me freaking out?'

Smithy smiled a little on that.

'Are you ready to go back in?'

'Yeah. I think so.'

Smithy led her through the station back to the interview room. Mickey and Terry looked up at their arrival.

'Alice kept the scene in her flat. She's not been in the room since the incident.' Smithy explained.

'We'll need to go in and see the room, if that's alright?' Terry checked, treading carefully.

'Yeah. I'll just need to get my keys from my locker.' Alice said.

Alice was released to go get her keys. She got to her locker and got her keys into a pocket. She left the changing room and found Callum.

'Everything alright?' Callum asked.

'Yeah. I'm pressing charges against Henry Frank.' Alice was careful.

'For what?'

'Rape.'

Alice walked away. She got back to the interview room and entered.

'Got them?' Smithy asked.

'Yeah.' Alice was getting nervous again.

'Where's your flat, Alice?' Mickey asked.

'Jasmine Allen.' Alice shrugged.

'Ok. We'll take two cars and we'll follow you and Smithy.' Terry was ready.

The four of them walked together to the yard and got into their cars. Smithy drove to the Jasmine Allen estate as quickly as he could.

Alice led them to her flat. She unlocked the door and led them inside. They were surprised at how tidy it was.

'Is it just you who lives here?' Terry asked.

'Yeah. I made one of the rooms a spare bedroom in case Mum dropped in, which she never did.' Alice shrugged.

Alice walked down a small corridor and got to the door with Police tape. She unlocked the door and let Mickey and Terry have a look at the room.

'This is the room it happened in?' Mickey checked.

'Yeah.' Alice nodded.

Alice walked back to the living room. Mickey and Terry looked at everything and could see the distress in the room.

'Poor kid.' Terry felt sorry for Alice.

Smithy joined them and saw what was left of the scene.

'There's strong signs the rape happened here.' Mickey knew it would be hard for Smithy.

Smithy looked round and saw a camera in the top corner above the door.

'That's a camera, isn't it?' Smithy checked.

'Do you think she filmed it?' Terry asked.

'I'll go ask.' Smithy ducked through the tape.

Smithy walked to the living room and found Alice finding pieces of paper.

'Alice, did you put CCTV in the spare room?' Smithy asked.

'Yeah. All the rooms have it. I got them when I moved in. Thought it would be a good idea if someone broke in again.' Alice shrugged.

'Again?'

'Back in Birmingham, someone broke in and we couldn't charge them because there was no CCTV.'

'Did you record that incident?'

Alice walked to her DVD collection and pulled out a DVD case.

'The whole thing. I managed to put together the recordings of when he walked into the flat, the incident and him leaving. It's all on there.'

Alice passed Smithy the evidence she had.

'Thanks. I'll get this to Mickey and Terry.'

Smithy walked back to the spare room.

'Tape of his arrival to his departure and the information Alice had gathered by DNA.' Smithy gestured.

'When did she have CCTV?' Terry asked.

'When she moved in. When she was in Birmingham, someone broke in, but they had no CCTV to help catch who.' Smithy explained.

'We may need to get Eddie down here, check it out. I'll call him.' Mickey was sure.

'Ok. I'll let her know.' Smithy left again to Alice.

Alice sat on her sofa, looking up at his arrival.

'We're going to get our crime scene investigators down here, so they can look at the room, alright?' Smithy sat next to her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

'Why would he do it, Dad?' Alice's voice shrunk.

'I don't know. He's disgusting for treating you like that.'

'I'm glad I got you here.'

'How come?'

'Mum wouldn't understand. She never has, really. She got a kick out of seeing other's pain, especially mine.'

'I'm sure that's not true.'

'Believe what you want. I know when I'd got caught in a car crash and was in hospital in agony she was shagging her boss.'

Smithy looked at her in shock.

'What?'

'Yeah. After I was born she always had a man over or she was out sleeping with one. I think she slept with her own cousin at one point from the amount of alcohol they drunk. They realised what happened, so they did it another ten times before they got caught.'

'Caught by who?'

'An eight year old me.'

'You walked in on them.'

'I had a nightmare, so I wanted my Mum to get rid of it. She laughed at me and taunted me out the door. I got found by her cousin's mother. Their father walked in and found them. I was hidden from my Mum for a bit, trying to get me back to sleep. I was a lot shyer after that. I guess I didn't really process what I saw until I got a bit older.'

'I'm sorry you had to see that.'

'It's alright. It kinda gave me the clue what Frank was up to, so I was able to stop him as quickly as I could.'

'This isn't really your week, is it?'

'Whatever gave you that idea?'

Smithy laughed a little on that.


	10. Chapter 10

Someone rang the doorbell. Smithy got up and answered the door.

'Come on in, Eddie.' Smithy seemed happy.

Smithy led Eddie and a team of forensics into the flat. They were led to the room. Smithy, Mickey and Terry returned, letting forensics do their job.

'Alice, do you know if Henry has done this to other officers at Barton Street?' Terry asked.

'Not that I know of. All the uniformed officers came to me if they had worries or anything and I didn't get told anything of that nature.' Alice shrugged.

'Were there any signals from him before the incident he looked at you that way?' Terry got personal.

'Not that I could tell. I'm not exactly able to easily pick up any of those signals in my direction.' Alice confessed a little.

'Did you pick up any different signals from him?' Mickey asked.

'No. It's a little difficult in that area because I'm Autistic.' Alice shrugged.

The three officers were in shock.

'Seriously?' Smithy was horrified he didn't know.

'Yeah. It's on my file. I just sometimes chose not to tell people. Henry knew though.' Alice said.

'Alice, would it be possible for him to target you because you're Autistic?' Terry got an idea.

Alice was horrified.

'Yeah, more than likely.' Alice looked at Smithy.

Eddie returned to them.

'What you got, Eddie?' Mickey asked, changing the subject a little.

'The DNA on the scene would prove that there was a struggle. There's a bit of blood on the pillow that we're taking for analysis.' Eddie explained.

'That'll be Henry Frank's DNA. I cut his neck somehow and he bled onto the bed. The cut scarred.' Alice explained to Eddie.

'That would make sense. We've also bagged the clothing left on the bed to be checked for any signs of sexual intercourse, just procedure.' Eddie saw Alice was getting worried.

'Would the recording help?' Terry asked.

'Yep. We've watched the CCTV and it backs up our theories of what happened in the room.' Eddie seemed happy.

'Ok. Thanks, Eddie.' Mickey smiled weakly.

Eddie walked back to the room. Alice's landline started ringing. She saw the number and picked up.

'Smith?' Alice was slightly annoyed.

She got a reply.

'Oh, go get stranded in Wolvey, why don't ya?' Alice snapped and hung up.

'Problem?' Smithy asked.

'Yeah. Mother.' Alice groaned.

'Where's Wolvey?' Mickey asked.

'It's a little village near Coventry. It was on my secondary school bus route.' Alice shrugged.

Forensics came out the bedroom and left the flat. The four of them also left the flat.

Alice sat at her desk, getting her paperwork done. Callum walked in and saw her.

'I thought you'd clocked off.' Callum was shocked.

'Dad needed me to do a bit of overtime.' Alice explained, not looking up.

Callum sat at his desk.

'Did you sort out your case earlier?'

'You mean the rape thing?'

'Yeah.'

'I think so. Mickey and Terry think we have enough evidence to charge him and bring him in. They think he won't be able to argue against the CCTV I had in my flat that got the whole thing.'

'CCTV?'

'I got my flat wired up so I could catch any burglars. We had been broken into back in Birmingham and they got away because of no CCTV. I didn't want to risk it.'

'How's Smithy coping with it?'

'He's ok, I think. He's not saying much about it to me, so I don't know. He worries me a little.'

'I'm sure he's just trying to be a good Dad and figure out what to say to you.'

'Sounds like Smithy.'

'Sounds like both of you. Unless you haven't noticed, you do the same thing.'

'Do I?'

'Yeah. But what I can say is the troops seem to know you have some experience and wisdom they can trust, so they can talk to you about anything if they need to.'

Nate dashed to their office, stopping in the doorway.

'Nate, what's wrong?' Alice asked.

'Leon's snapped. Something on the shout spooked him and no one can get through to him.' Nate was worried.

Alice led Callum out the office after Nate. They got to the canteen and found Leon yelling at people. Alice got through the crowd and got to Leon.

'Leon!' Alice got his attention.

Leon looked at her and started to break down.

'Leon, come with me.' Alice was gentle with him.

She walked to him and helped him walk out the canteen. They got to an interview room. She got him sat down and she sat next to him.

'Leon, talk to me, ok? What's happened?' Alice was gentle.

'A body. We found a body.' Leon was slightly out of it.

'Leon, was the body a child?'

Leon choked on a sob. Alice sighed deeply.

'I know it hurts, finding a child like that. Trust me, I've had my fair share of those. It doesn't get easier and it keeps haunting you every time you shut your eyes. I know exactly how you feel. Leon, I want you to know that if you ever feel like you need to talk to someone who understands, I'm here to listen. I'm not just your sergeant. Hopefully I'm a friend you can trust to talk to if you feel horrible about anything, alright?'

Leon nodded. She held him close and he started to sob into her shoulder.

'I know. Just let it out, Leon.'

Leon held onto her a little bit tighter. She tried to comfort him as best she could. He managed to compose himself and wiped tears away.

'I'm sorry, sarge. I shouldn't have let it get to me like this.'

'Leon, I'd be worried if it hadn't got to you. Finding a child body is the hardest thing I can think of. If you didn't react at all, you wouldn't be human.'

'I'll try better to not let me affect me here.'

'Leon, it's ok to let it get to you. Don't be ashamed by it. It took me months to get over it. At Barton Street I found five of them. It almost ruined me, but I let it get to me and it helped me to get it all out to recover. Perhaps it could work for you too.'

'Thank you, sarge.'

'It's ok. You're part of my team and I support my team. Just let me know if you need to talk again about anything, alright? I'm not some dragon you can't approach for any worries you have, alright?'

Leon nodded. They both stood up. Alice led him out the interview room and back towards the offices. Smithy was outside his office.

'Everything alright?' Smithy hadn't heard.

'Yeah. Leon's just had a bit of a hard shift.' Alice covered for him.

'Ok. Head home, Leon. Get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow.' Smithy suggested.

Leon left to the lockers. Alice followed Smithy into his office.

'What happened?' Smithy asked.

'Leon found a child body again. He flipped in the canteen, so Nate came and got Callum and I. I got Leon into an interview room and I talked to him. He opened up and I think he feels a bit better he found he could talk to someone about it.'

'I see. I guess Leon owes you one for getting him to calm down.'

'Well he started breaking down when he saw me, so I think I owed him to try and help him out of the situation he was in.'

'You care about your team more than I thought you did.'

'Well, I've got used to doing so at Barton Street when we became targets. I now care for the troops as best I can.'

Callum knocked on the door.

'The situation in the canteen's settled down.' Callum reported.

'Callum, shut the door.' Smithy asked.

Calum did as he was told.

'Alice was telling me she got through to Leon after breaking down in the canteen.' Smithy said.

'What was it?' Callum asked.

'He found a child body again.' Alice explained.

'Leon took it hard the first time.' Callum knew.

'It doesn't get easier, no matter how many you find. I've found five and I still turn out a wreck.' Alice admitted.

'Five?' Smithy was shocked.

'Yeah. The worst part was they were on the same shout. There was nothing I could do. I tried CPR on all of them, but nothing. I was a complete mess, worse than Leon was. If it wasn't for my sergeant when I was a PC, I could have gone and tried to commit suicide.' Alice pointed out.

'That's why your old relief could look up to you because you'd been through it all yourself.' Callum said.

'Yeah. I learned to get over it all and get through it. Sergeant Noble taught me that.' Alice shrugged.

'Noble?' Smithy asked.

'Yeah, Diane Noble. She was a Sergeant when I was a PC.' Alice saw Smithy and Callum's shock.

'Diane was a PC and Sergeant here before moving.' Smithy explained.

Alice looked right at Smithy.

'She knew. I'd told her about my Dad and she knew he was you. That's why she kept suggesting when I was ready to move to Sun Hill. Diane had figured out you were my Dad.' Alice was in shock.

'Sounds like Diane.' Callum laughed a little.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice got out of her uniform at the end of the shift, eager to find out what Smithy was up to. She got out the changing room and waited for him in the yard. Smithy finally got there, a grin on his face.

'What's the plan tonight, Daddy-o?' Alice laughed.

'Don't call me that, please.' Smithy despaired slightly.

'You gonna tell me where you're whisking me away for you to get bladdered?'

'Where's the fun in that?'

'You have no idea how random you are, do you?'

'Of course not. I wouldn't be your Dad otherwise.'

Alice couldn't help but laugh at Smithy's humour.

'Come on. Let's go before we get pulled into a pub crawl with the PCs.'

'Is that their plan?'

'Apparently so, according to what Kirsty and Mel were saying earlier.'

They both walked down the ramp of the station and found Callum waiting for them.

'Ready?' Callum looked to Smithy.

'Of course.' Smithy laughed.

'Dad, what have you done?' Alice knew.

'Just planned with Callum to get you out to a pub.' Smithy nudged Alice.

'Awesome. Always wanted to see my Dad drunk off his face.' Alice joked.

'How do you know you will?' Callum was on the same page as Smithy.

'Have you met my Dad?' Alice laughed.

Smithy rolled his eyes.

'You're welcome.' Alice grinned at Smithy.

'Come on. Smithy's got a beer with his name on it.' Callum suggested

The three of them walked from the station, Smithy with his left arm round Alice's shoulders.

'So are you gonna tell me what's the occasion?' Alice asked.

'It's the day I met your mother.' Smithy explained.

'This is to make sure Mum backs off, isn't it?' Alice knew.

'No.' Smithy quickly answered.

'Dad, Mum's not going to interfere. I contacted her borough commander of what she's been up to, trying to hassle you, and they're going to keep an eye on her.' Alice said.

Smithy stopped them, confused.

'What do you mean, hassling me?' Smithy was lost.

'She's been sending you letters. She addresses them to me, but when I've opened them, there's an envelope inside it addressed to you. I've got them in my desk. One of them came out and it generally was blaming you for my rebelling against her. She blames you for me being more like you than her. She hates the fact I'm turning into a mini-Smithy.' Alice shrugged.

'Why didn't you say?' Smithy asked.

'You were snowed under with everything else. I didn't want you to shut me out and take it out on the relief. I know you would. I've seen enough Sergeants at Barton Street do the same thing.' Alice confessed.

'Alice, I know you're trying to defend me, but I'm meant to be looking after you. You're my daughter. Let's go get drinks and in the morning, you show me these letters?' Smithy offered.

'Ok. But I'm calling you a taxi when you've had too many, so no arguing.' Alice bargained.

'Deal.' Smithy agreed.

The three of them walked together, not looking back.

Smithy got Alice into his office, a pile of letters in her hands.

'Is this all of them?' Smithy asked.

'Yeah.' Alice was worried slightly.

'May I have a look at them?'

Alice hesitantly handed them to Smithy. He placed them on his desk.

'You'll let me know if you get another one, won't you?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Alice.'

Alice wouldn't look up at Smithy. He walked to her and gently got her to look at him.

'I'm sorry you're put in this situation. I honestly wouldn't want you feeling caught between your parents. I'm sorry you have to go through this.'

'I just hope Mum doesn't go over the edge with trying to discredit you. You know what's she's capable of. I can't see her tear you to pieces. Trust me, she'll make sure I see every second of it.'

'Then I'll make sure she can't get to me. I've got you to look after.'

Callum dashed into the office, a big envelope in his hands.

'Callum?' Smithy saw his worry.

'This is addressed to you.' Callum was weary.

Smithy took the package and opened it. He pulled out a wad of photographs and saw they were of him and three different women.

'Dad?' Alice saw the worry on his face.

'She knew.' Smithy's voice shrunk.

'What?' Callum was confused.

'Elise knew. She knew exactly where I was. She's got pictures of me with people I had relationships with. She's even got pictures from me being undercover with Stevie.' Smithy explained.

'Mum's blackmailing you, isn't she?' Alice knew.

Smithy pulled out a letter and read the contents, his alarm of the situation getting worse.

'Callum, get Alice to the soft interview room. I need to talk to Manson about this.' Smithy ordered.

'Dad, what's going on?' Alice was confused.

'Alice, please, just do this for me and I'll explain as soon as I talk to Manson. Callum, stay with her and keep her there.' Smithy attempted to explain.

Callum guided Alice out the office, both of them curious what was going on. Smithy left the office and walked up to CID. Neil was in his office, so Smithy shut the door behind him.

'Smithy, what's going on?' Neil was worried.

'DCI Herring is threatening if I don't accept her demands, they'll kill Alice.'


	12. Chapter 12

Alice sat on one of the sofas, unsure what was going on. Callum sat next to her, trying to comfort her worries, even though he had his own. Neil and Smithy turned up and sat opposite them.

'Dad, what's going on?' Alice asked.

Smithy and Neil looked at each other, worried sick.

'Alice, DCI Herring has set Smithy some demands. He has been given an ultimatum if he decides not to do them. If Smithy refuses, your mother has threatened your life.' Neil explained.

Alice was horrified. She looked at Smithy and she could see his heart was broken.

'What can we do?' Alice asked, trying to keep herself together.

'We'll need to put you on temporary leave and put you under witness protection until we're sure what's going on. We'll deal with the requests and make sure you're safe.' Neil suggested.

Alice was in shock. She looked at Smithy and he couldn't look more crestfallen.

'Dad?' Alice wanted support from Smithy.

'I'm sorry, Alice. I've put you in a difficult position. We've agreed on this to keep you safe. If your mother tries to hurt you, we need to make sure you're nowhere in the area for her to target. Please, Alice, don't fight me on this.' Smithy was torn.

'How long would I be in witness protection?' Alice asked.

'We don't know. It depends when your mother decides to try and strike.' Neil said.

Alice tried to hold herself together.

'I won't do it, no way.' Alice was being stubborn.

'Alice, please.' Smithy begged.

'No. She almost made me lose you once, Dad. I won't go through that again! She's trying to put a wedge between us like she did giving me your file! You have to trust me on this. Please, Dad. I'm better here where you can see me. If anyone knows that witness protection system as well as you is her. She'll figure out where I am and what their methods are. You'll be putting me right where she wants me.' Alice countered.

Smithy could see Alice wasn't going to back down.

'Alice, I can't let you do this.' Smithy wasn't giving in either.

'Dad, I know her better than you do. I've been with her my entire life until I came down to London for Hendon and joining Barton Street. If she wanted to attack anyone and they had a kid to use against them, she would push them to put the kid in witness protection and go for the kid and make them weaker! If you put me in that system, you'll put me right in her hands. Trust me on this. I know how she works.' Alice tried to convince Smithy, her emotions getting out of control.

Smithy looked to Neil for help.

'Alice, we need to get you somewhere safe so DCI Herring can't get to you. Is there anywhere we can get you to go?' Neil hoped.

'No. She doesn't know where my flat is, though. I've never given her the address and she's never dropped by. She'd send things to me via the nick.' Alice pointed out.

'Alice, I think we'd prefer it if you didn't stay there, just in case. It'll be dangerous if your Mum goes after you to get to Smithy.' Callum pointed out.

Alice stood up, trying to clear her head. The men looked at each other, knowing they had a difficult situation in front of them.

'I'm not going into hiding. I won't do it.' Alice wasn't backing down.

'Alice, please.' Smithy tried to convince her.

'I'm sorry, but I'm not doing it. I'll go brief the troops and do my job, my way.' Alice slammed the door after her.

Alice walked down the corridors to find the troops in the briefing room. She walked to the front and they settled down.

'Morning, your rabble. Now today we'll be making sure that all calls are answered quickly and efficiently, as we're starting to get behind on call-outs. Nate and Ben, I need you to follow up a lead on a case I've got withstanding. Off you go.' Alice was brief.

The officers got up and left. Nate and Ben walked to the front, waiting for their orders.

'What do you want us to follow up, sarge?' Nate asked.

'You'll need to be very careful with this, alright? No talking to the rest of the relief about it. DCI Herring has given Smithy an ultimatum. I need you to get into her phone records and check if any interesting numbers turn up. A variety of the numbers will be Birmingham area based, but I need to know if there are any to areas away from her area, including any to our borough, alright?' Alice asked.

'Sarge.' Nate and Ben were ready.

Nate and Ben left the briefing room. Alice walked to the shared office and picked up her vest, pulling it on. She then picked up her hat and was about to leave when Smithy found her.

'What are you doing?' Smithy was shocked.

'My job, Dad. The troops are out on patrol and I'm going to join them. The shift doesn't change because of Mum's threat. I've still got a job to do.' Alice pointed out.

'Alice, I want you to stay at the station.'

'I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me. Worry about yourself, ok?'

Alice got round Smithy and headed out to the yard. Smithy caught up to her and stopped her.

'Alice, please. Stay in the nick. I'm trying to keep you safe because I'm your Dad and I can't risk losing you like this.'

'I'm sorry, Dad. I've got to do my job.'

Alice attempted to leave further down the ramp, but Smithy stopped her.

'Alice, I'm begging you. Stay here.'

'You know I can't do that. If you're so insistent on keeping an eye on me, join me.'

'Alice.'

'I'm serious. Like they say, if you can't fight them, join them.'

Smithy looked at Alice, trying to figure out what to do.

'Fine. Let me get my vest, alright?'

'Already in the car.'

'Really?'

'That's where you left them.'

They walked to the car and Smithy pulled his vest and hat on. Alice got in the passenger seat, Smithy behind the wheel. They drove away, ready for any callouts.

Callum walked out the station after shift and found Alice sat on the stairs out the back, alone.

'I thought Smithy was keeping an eye on you.' Callum was confused.

'He's been asked to stay on for another shift by the Super. Means Dad won't let me leave the station until he clocks off.' Alice shrugged.

'He's worried about you.'

'Still angry after he found out what I got Nate and Ben to look into earlier.'

'He's just protective of you. That's all.'

'I've apparently crossed the line when I'm trying to help him figure out what's going on with my Mum.'

'Parents can do crazy things.'

'You have no idea how messed up it all is. They're fighting over nothing and Mum's stirring everything up.'

'I'm sure it's not that bad. How about we go find Smithy and talk to him about it?'

A screech of tires echoed as the vehicle got through the gates of the yard. Alice stood up, prepared for something. Four men got out the back of the Police van and got Alice and Callum in the back, shoving them in. The van got out of there as fast as they could. Smithy got into the yard just as the van drove away. He saw by the steps Alice's bag was still there.

'ALICE!' Smithy knew Alice was long gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Callum tried to stay awake. He tried to get his surroundings taken in. He was tied up, but he was also tied to someone else. He was able to look and saw Alice was still out of it tied to his back.

'Alice?' Callum spoke gently and quietly.

Alice didn't respond. Callum moved his hands round and gently squeezed her hands. Alice murmured slightly, giving Callum hope she was alright.

'Alice?' Callum tried again.

Alice sat up a bit more, now she was fully waking up. She tried to talk, but found she had been gagged. Alice got slightly panicked, but Callum held her hands again, trying to calm her down.

'Alice, it'll be ok.' Callum tried to convince her, not really believing it himself.

The slide door to Callum's left and Alice's right opened and four burly men stepped into the room.

'Two coppers to knock about and oh, look, they're both awake.' One of the men laughed.

Two of the men drew knives, grinning from what they could do. Alice tried to stay calm, but she was freaking out. Callum tried to keep her as calm as he could by holding her hands as tightly as he dared and as much as Alice needed.

'Why are you doing this?' Callum spoke up.

'Because her Daddy didn't keep a better eye on his kid. Now he's gonna find her body and you covered in her blood.' The first guy chuckled.

Alice was cut away from Callum, flinging her across the room. Callum was held back, unable to do anything. The men's leader sat right on top of Alice, making her as uncomfortable as he could. Alice tried to scream out, but the gag was still over her mouth.

'I'm going to have some fun with you, aren't I?' He grinned at Alice.

Alice tried to keep her tears back as the man drew a knife, holding it at her neck. Alice screamed a little, trying to squirm out of his grip.

'Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, darlin. I wanna see what you're like without these clothes on first.' He grinned, holding Alice down.

'Stop this!' Callum spoke up, trying to break free.

'Here's what's going to happen. Either we make you watch me have her, or we make you have her.' The leader barked.

'Just leave her alone!' Callum wouldn't stop fighting.

The leader laughed, looking down at Alice and then up at Callum.

'You fancy her, don't you?' The leader chuckled.

'No.' Callum tried to deny it.

The leader shoved the knife closer to Alice's neck. Callum got uncomfortable seeing Alice in pain. The leader started laughing again. He gently kissed Alice's cheek, looking right at Callum as he fought being held back.

'Ok. Let's see how much you care about her. Either you have the girl, or we make you watch me have her.' The leader was persistent.

'I'll do it.' Callum was a little hesitant.

The leader got off Alice and removed the gag. He threw her against the wall, but she tumbled before she could hit the wall. Callum was released and he walked right to Alice, helping her up.

'Callum, please don't do this.' Alice pleaded.

'You trust me, right?' Callum spoke quietly.

'Yeah.' Alice sniffled a little.

'Smithy trusts me with you and I wouldn't hurt you. I just need you to go with it until backup gets here. I've pushed my emergency button on my radio, so they'll be on their way.' Callum whispered.

'Get on with it. Have her. I want her screaming.' The leader grinned cruelly at Alice.

'I'm sorry for any of this hurting you.' Callum whispered.

Callum gently pinned Alice against the wall. She looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was up to. Callum leaned closer and started kissing her neck.

'Callum, stop.' Alice got uncomfortable.

Callum looked into Alice's eyes, trying to help her with any fear she had. He gently kissed her lips, but she tried to pull away. Callum was stronger and managed to move to her neck again.

'Please, stop.' Alice got more distressed.

Callum spotted a side room and looked back at the leader.

'Do you mind if I had her in privacy?' Callum tried to sound arrogant about it.

'Of course. Go right ahead. I want to hear her screams, though.' The leader grinned at Callum's change of tune.

Callum saw Alice was going to resist, so hoisted her over one shoulder, making her scream.

'Put me down!' Alice pleaded.

Callum carried her into the room and locked the door. He put her down and looked round the room.

'Callum, please don't do this.' Alice hoped he wasn't going bent cop.

'It's alright. I'm getting us out of here.' Callum whispered.

'I can't hear you!' The leader called.

'He wasn't lying when he asked if you had feelings for me, was he?' Alice knew.

'I'm sorry I've put you in this position. I should have been more careful.'

'Don't make me come in there!' The leader yelled.

Callum looked at Alice, taking her all in.

'I'm sorry, Alice. It's just to shut him up a second, alright?' Callum tried to convince her.

Callum got Alice against the wall and was a little rough with her, kissing her neck as his hands snaked down her body to rest on her butt.

'Callum, stop!' Alice got seriously distressed.

Callum held Alice close to him, but only to look her in the eye.

'This way.' Callum whispered.

Callum took her hand and got them to run towards the door at the end of the room. It was open and they got into the cold air outside. Callum took his coat off and wrapped it round Alice.

'This way.' Callum suggested.

Callum got Alice to follow towards the main road of the industrial estate they were in. They managed to stop as a flood of Police cars arrived. Smithy got out the lead car and ran right for Alice. He held her close, not wanting to let go.

'Thank God you're alright!' Smithy was worried sick.

'I'm sorry, Dad. I won't do it again. I promise.' Alice held onto Smithy.

'Thank you, Callum.' Smithy knew Callum had protected her.

Callum nodded, unsure what to say. Officers ran into the building, armed for a fight to kick off.

'Let's get you back to the nick. You're freezing.' Smithy gently kissed her head.

'Smithy, could I have a word?' Callum asked.

Smithy was curious, but let Alice sit in the back of his car whilst Smithy and Callum sat on the bonnet.

'What is it?' Smithy asked.

'The leader was at one point sat on top of Alice, threatening to rape her. He saw how I looked at Alice and told me either I was to rape her or he would make me watch. I stepped in and got her into a side room, just the two of us. I may have had to try something, just to shut him up. I didn't mean anything by it, but I thought you should know.' Callum explained.

'I'm glad you think you could tell me.'

'That's not the difficult bit.'

'What is?'

'I did make a move on Alice, but the thing is I wanted to have her. I wanted to have sex with her, Smithy. I have for a little while now. I've fallen for your daughter.'

'I see. You're in a bit of mess, aren't ya?'

'That's why I'm talking to you. I don't want to butt heads over this. She's still your daughter. I don't want to cross the line.'

'Does she feel the same way?'

'I don't know. I haven't had a chance to ask her.'

'I'll let her recover first and I'll ask her. We'll need to take it easy with her.'

'Shall I drive? You can sit in the back with her, make sure she's ok.'

'Thanks, Callum.'

The officers returned, the men in cuffs. They were put in the back of cars, securely cuffed so they couldn't get away easily. Callum and Smithy got in the car and let the patrol back to the nick.


	14. Chapter 14

Smithy sat with Alice in the soft interview room. She kept her head rested on his shoulder, Callum's coat still wrapped round her body.

'Alice?' Smithy asked carefully.

'Yeah?' Alice looked up at Smithy.

'Are you sure you're alright?'

'Yeah. I just need to let myself recover a little bit first.'

'Can I ask something?'

'Sure.'

'What do you feel about Callum?'

Alice sat up and looked at Smithy in shock.

'He told me what he had to do to keep you safe from the group.'

Alice looked down.

'Alice, it's ok. You went through a really difficult situation.'

'Dad, if Callum hadn't stepped in, would they have raped me?'

'Yeah. I think they would.'

'You're checking if I feel something for him.'

'You don't have to answer right away, but we may have to check it out, just for my sake being your Dad.'

'I think there was something, but I'm not sure what it was. I was scared half to death for the majority of it.'

'That's fine. Take your time. I doubt we're going anywhere.'

'Dad?'

'Yeah?'

'Can I stay over tonight?'

'Of course you can. I'm going to be here as long as you need me.'

'You know I'll never stop needing you?'

'I think I can manage that.'

Smithy let Alice hold him close, both of them not wanting to let go.

'Come on. Let's get you home, eh?'

Smithy helped her up and towards Smithy's office. Callum was checking things in the shared sergeants' office.

'I'll be right back. I'll get out my uniform and I'll take you home, ok?' Smithy tried to be gentle.

Alice nodded and let Smithy leave. Callum saw her and walked over.

'You alright?' Callum checked.

'Yeah. Thanks. I guess I owe you one.' Alice was nervous.

'Not at all. It was difficult circumstances.'

Alice pulled Callum's coat off.

'You might want your coat back.'

'Thanks. Look, I'm sorry what I had to do in there.'

'It's ok. I'm just glad I didn't get raped by that psycho. You did me a favour stepping in.'

'I doubt Smithy would have let me live if I hadn't done something.'

'Sounds about right.'

Callum and Alice laughed a little.

'Are you staying on your own?'

'No. I'm staying with Dad tonight. I don't think being on my own is a good idea. He's my first option to make sure I'm alright.'

'You have more than one option?'

'You're my backup.'

'Good. Glad you know I can be there for you.'

'I'm glad too.'

Smithy came back, seeing them together.

'Ready to go?' Smithy checked.

'Yeah. Just gave Callum his coat back.' Alice shrugged.

Alice let Smithy lead her away, leaving Callum curious of Alice's feelings.

Alice ran down street after street, a hooded figure following her. She tried to get away, but they were catching up. She tried to hide behind a wall, but they found her. She was pinned to the ground and the figure sat on top of her.

'You're mine now, Alice.' The voice chuckled.

Alice screamed for freedom.

Alice screamed awake in the bed she was in. Smithy ran in, turning the light on. He held her close, trying to comfort her pain.

'It's alright. I've got you. You're safe.' Smithy tried to convince her.

Alice held onto Smithy as tight as she dared.

'He tried to rape me.' Alice confessed.

'I'm sorry.'

Alice buried her face in Smithy's shoulder, not wanting to see the fear on her Dad's face.

'Come on. Try and get some sleep. I'll stay as long as you need me, alright?'

Smithy helped Alice to lie down and get under the covers. She slowly fell back to sleep, so Smithy left her to sleep it off.


	15. Chapter 15

Alice sat at her desk, drinking from endless bottles of water. Callum entered the office and was shocked to see her.

'I thought you were on patrol.' Callum was confused.

'Dad's got me on light duties after I screamed myself awake last night and haven't really recovered from yesterday. I wasn't going to stay at home, so I'm confined to the station.' Alice explained.

'Oh. So, you're not doing ok?'

'Not at all. I dreamt I was chased by some hooded thug who pinned me down and tried to rape me, which was when I screamed the flat down.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault.'

'Have you taken refs today?'

'No.'

'How about you get some air with me in the yard?'

'I'll clear it with Dad so he doesn't think I'm going in the field.'

Alice got up and walked to Smithy's office.

'Going on refs with Callum in the yard, before you think I'm running off.' Alice said.

'Some air might do you good. Don't let me stop you.' Smithy tried to be nice.

'Thanks, Dad.' Alice smiled weakly.

Alice let Callum lead her to the yard. They sat on the metal stairs, letting Alice get some air.

'This may be slightly rude, but how do you feel about us?' Callum asked.

'You mean the weird bond we have going on?' Alice checked.

'Yeah, that one.'

'I don't know. There's something, but I'm not sure what.'

'Would you want there to be something?'

'I don't know. Do you?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I do.'

Alice looked at Callum in shock.

'You have those kind of strong feelings?'

'Yeah. Just like what happened last night. Of course, I would wait until you were ready to hopefully do it properly if you felt the same way.'

'Callum.'

'Yeah?'

'Shut up.'

Callum got the hint. He gently kissed her lips and they both pulled away before they got caught.

'I'm not getting rid of you, am I?'

'Not when our Inspector is my Dad.'

'I'd better tread carefully then.'

'I can talk to Dad and say that tonight I'm sorting things with you after what happened and I may stay over, depending how much we have to talk about.'

'Lying to him?'

'He'll figure it out sooner or later.'

'I'd better watch my step. I'd rather not have my Inspector on my back.'

'Only because you know how intense it got between you when you were both Sergeants. I know all about that from gossip round Barton Street. You two butted heads a lot, but now you finally get on.'

'It might get better now we have you.'

'We'll have to convince him to let me talk to you tonight first.'

'I'm sure you'll win him round.'

'I'd better get back before Dad goes ape.'

'Does he go ape?'

'You'd know better than me.'

Alice got up from the stairs and winked at Callum before going inside. Callum laughed at her random behaviour before getting into his patrol car for his shift.

Callum led Alice into his flat and she was impressed by his tidiness.

'Not bad for a guy living on his own.' Alice smirked.

'I've had a lot of practice.' Callum shrugged.

Callum gestured for Alice to take a seat. She sat on the sofa, so he sat next to her.

'So Smithy bought it?'

'Of course. It was _me_ who told him.'

'So we both know how each other feels about this.'

'Not quite.'

'Not quite?'

'I don't think you've told me everything.'

'You think I'm holding something back?'

'You did try and have me last night.'

'That was to get them off your back.'

'Was it? Or was it because you want me that bad?'

Callum looked Alice in the eye.

'I'm not going to get much past you, am I?'

'Nope. Once a cop, always a cop.'

Callum leaned closer and gently kissed Alice's lips. She let him pull away slightly before he came back for more. He held her close and let his hands snake down her body. He picked her up in his arms, Alice giggling at the sudden movement, and carried her through to his bedroom. He got her lying down on the bed and trapped her there, kissing her as much as he dared. Neither of them were ready to give in and they both knew it wasn't going to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Callum woke to his alarm in the morning, turning it off to find Alice still asleep by his side. He'd tired her out and her peaceful face brought a smile to his. He gently started kissing her lips, waking her up. She was finally fully conscious when he pulled away.

'Morning.' Callum grinned.

'We got work, haven't we?' Alice groaned.

'Afraid so.'

'I'll tell Dad I fell asleep on the sofa.'

'Good idea. Keep it under wraps for a while.'

'He'll know anyway.'

'I just hope he won't lose it.'

'He won't. He's done worse.'

'That's true.'

Alice laughed. Callum made the move of kissing Alice's lips passionately, not wanting to let her go. Alice manages to get him lying down on the bed and she takes advantage by getting out the bed, only dressed in her underwear.

'That's cheating.' Callum grinned.

'We have work.' Alice laughed.

Alice picked up her bag and walked into the bathroom. Callum got out of bed and tried to gather himself enough. He got dressed, but got immediately distracted before he could pull his shirt on by Alice coming out the bathroom fully dressed.

'You ok?' Alice saw how Callum looked at her.

'I don't think I'll be able to concentrate when you're in the room. I'll just want to have you again.' Callum confessed.

'Good luck getting round Smithy with that one.'

Callum walked to Alice and held her to him by her butt.

'I think we should call in sick.'

'Callum, you can't escape my Dad forever. We need to go in. Otherwise he'll come round and check on us.'

'You think he would?'

'Yeah. He's overprotective of his daughter.'

'We'd better go then, shouldn't we?'

'I'm sure we'll do this again.'

'Without a doubt.'

Callum gently kissed Alice's lips before pulling away. He pulled his shirt on and let Alice lead him out to work.

Smithy had Callum in his office. They were standing awkwardly, Smithy trying to decide what the right words were to say.

'You did it?' Smithy asked.

'Yeah.' Callum said.

'You slept with Alice?'

'I asked her permission first. I wouldn't want to pressure her into anything she didn't want to do.'

'You love her, don't you?'

'I do.'

'She's not going to let me do anything about it, is she?'

'Probably not.'

'Right. I'd better talk to her about it.'

'I'm sorry you feel bad about this, Smithy.'

'It's not your fault. I'm just protective.'

'We know that. We just don't want to anger you.'

'I guess this is what happens when you're a Dad. You get overprotective of your kids, especially your daughters when they find a guy.'

'I should assume so. I wouldn't know. Not a parent.'

'Well, if you stay with Alice long enough, you'll find out.'

Alice knocked on the door and entered.

'Everything ok?' Smithy checked.

'Dad, you asked to see me five minutes ago.' Alice questioned Smithy.

'Oh. Sorry.' Smithy looked guilty.

'Smithy was just checking what happened in the flat.' Callum gave Alice the hint.

'He did ask, Dad.' Alice supported Callum.

'You sure about this?' Smithy checked.

'Dad, I'm fine and I'm happy. Could you want any more than that?' Alice asked.

'Just be careful, alright?' Smithy gave in.

'I doubt Callum can do anything else if he knows you'll be on his back in no time if he does anything.' Alice pointed out.

Smithy and Callum smirked slightly at that.

'Fair enough. Off you go, you two. The patrol won't run itself.' Smithy chuckled slightly.

'Thanks, Dad.' Alice winked at Smithy.

Alice and Callum walked out together, not afraid to know they could finally show each other the love they felt for their other half.


End file.
